Kissing in the rain
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: It is a sunny day on Mandalore and Duchess Satine decides to take a relaxing walk through the palace gardens. Suddenly, she finds herself at what appears to be a children's playground. What will she do? Read to find out!


**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated Long lost love, I've run out of idea's! If you have any idea's regarding that story please do not hesitate to PM me. I got inspired today to write this one-shot when I was on the swings at the playground and it started to rain really heavy, I have to admit it was the most fun I've had in a long time! The feeling was just amazing and in the end I was soaked, but it was still fun! I hope you like this one-shot, hopefully I'll find inspiration somewhere to write another or again if you have any idea's please PM me. I would just like to thank all of you out there who are still reading my stories, it truly means a lot! So don't forget to review, I love to read them - it makes me smile. Happy reading! **

* * *

Kissing in the rain

It was a sunny day on the peaceful planet of Mandalore, and the Duchess was taking a stroll through the Sundari palace gardens.

"The flowers are beautiful this year," she thought out loud, picking a rose from the bed. "The gardeners have most certainly outdone themselves!"

She continued walking until she stopped at a small parting in the hedge that she had never known was there. Curious, she walked into the unoccupied clearing to see a children's playground. The park consisted of a pair of swings, a rusty roundabout and a climbing frame with a small slide at one end - it looked pretty much abandoned.

"The last time I saw one of these was when..." Her voice trailed off as the memories came flooding back to her.

_It was the day of Satine's coronation, the day that she became Duchess. She and one of her esteemed Jedi protecters were taking a stroll through an uninhabited village on Kalevala, that was when they saw it. Walking through the wrought iron gates, the couple saw a concrete path stretching out in front of them like a meandering river navigating it's way through the overgrown shrubbery. Over to their right was a small playground, with a slide, a sandpit, a hammock and some swings and over to their left was a huge neglected pond that had a layer of moss covering it like a blanket. Satine gave Obi-wan a nudge before running over to the slide and beckoning him over, he walked over to her and together they had fun and rejoiced in their playful activities. A long time later, the pair returned to the town square only to find a waiting crowd and an angry middle aged Jedi master. They had both forgotten about the coronation and had been two hours late!_

Satine chuckled slightly, picturing Qui-Gon's face as he scolded the pair afterwards. She really missed the way that he would tell them off for breaking the rules, the way that he always knew what to do, the way that he treated her, but most of all she missed the way that he would accept her and Obi-wan's relationship. Oh Obi-wan, she missed him most of all. Satine shook her head, ignoring the thoughts, and went and sat on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth, instead reflecting on the good times that the couple shared with one other.

A few minutes later, Satine felt a warm hand on her shoulder; she froze. She could tell by the size of the hand that it belonged to a man. His hand was calloused, yet soft, gentle, yet firm, kind, yet not afraid to inflict harm upon others.

"Who are you!" She enquired, standing up and turning to face the newcomer. He slowly removed his hood to reveal his face to the onlooking duchess.

"Somebody who loves you..." He told her, in a coruscanti accent.

Satine rubbed her eyes in disbelief, but yes, he was there, it was real.

"Obi!" She exclaimed and ran into his strong arms.

Obi-wan lifted her up into the air and spun her around. Minutes later, he set her down and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled, she could be so inquisitive sometimes.

"Am I not allowed to visit old friends?"

She smiled at him briefly before she sat back down on the swing. "Care to join me?"

"How could I refuse?" He replied, sitting on the other swing. The two then engaged in a deep conversation until it began to rain.

Satine smirked at him and began to swing higher, closing her eyes and letting the transparent water droplets fall onto her face. Soon enough the pair were drenched from head to toe.

"Care if I escorted you home, malady?" Obi-wan took her petite hand and helped her off of the swing.

"Not at all, Master Jedi. But first," She paused and weaved her hands around his neck. "Kiss me?" It came out more of a question than a command.

"With pleasure." He wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips connected; they were kissing in the rain.


End file.
